


Never Simple

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early S1, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lab Sex, QNB-T16, Season/Series 01, Truth Serum, Ward's still a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: S1 AU. Early in S1, the Bus is overtaken by mercenaries bent on making a quick buck off of classified information. FitzSimmons, tied up together, find out firsthand Ward was lying and QNB-T16, the truth serum, works as advertised. They can't lie to each other, or themselves, which leads to some sweet words as well as awkward confessions about bikinis and what Jemma wished happened more often in the lab.Beta'd by Gort.





	1. The Truth is Out There

Looking back on it, the free drinks should have been a tip-off.

Jemma struggled against the zip-ties that were keeping her arms behind her back and anchored to a chair. At least she was sitting down, and Fitz, similarly trussed up with ties on his wrists and ankles, was sitting beside her. He was scowling at the black-clad men who were waving guns near sensitive equipment in the Bus’s lab.

It was anyone’s guess what the louts wanted.

The Bus had been at a small SHIELD airfield in Mexico for a refueling stop when a routine maintenance check had found an issue with the front landing gear that required a repair before they could leave. That had probably been bogus too. Jemma had walked down the cargo ramp with Skye onto the tarmac to stretch her legs. The tiny control tower on the landing strip had a tiny cantina attached to it. Inside, the jovial bartender had offered them free drinks.

Skye had radioed back to the plane, and everyone had ended up in the bar.

Jemma had only had a single margarita, well, and a single strawberry margarita, while Fitz had downed a couple of beers. She’d not been very tipsy when she’d reboarded the plane. And it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because she’d been off duty. The Bus had gone wheels up without a hitch.

It was surprising that the drinks hadn’t been roofied, because thirty minutes later the men who’d hidden themselves in nooks and crannies on the plane had made themselves known with a lot of yelling and gun waving. Whatever the plan was, the bad guys needed the good guys awake and in working order.

Jemma and Fitz had been tied to chairs in their lab, while the others had been rounded up in the communication center on the top deck.

The leader of the stowaways looked like someone had gone to central casting and asked for ‘generic bad guy’. He was tall and broad with close-cropped blond hair and a tendency to wave a machete around. Fitz though he sounded Swiss, but Jemma was betting Austrian.

Mostly, he was obnoxious.

After nearly an hour of listening to Mr. Bad Guy yell at Coulson and the others, though Jemma couldn’t make out what he was saying, she just knew it was loud, he came clomping down the stairs to the lab and slammed two black cases onto a table. They looked to be the right shape and size to house a pistol, and for the first time, Jemma was seriously nervous.

“I am Kunz,” the generic bad guy said.

“Nice to meet you,” Fitz mumbled, and Jemma elbowed him, but then leaned her shoulder against his as best she could. It made her feel better just being close to him. He leaned towards her as well.

Kunz glared at them for a moment. “I know you two think you’re so smart, but it is I, and my team—” he gestured with the machete at the other men in the room, “—that are in control now.”

Jemma fake-smiled as politely as she could. “Of course, how can we help you?”

“We are here for information. There are classified SHIELD servers with data that certain individuals and organizations will pay well for. I have been tasked with getting access.”

Interesting. So the bad guys were mercs working for someone else.

Fitz sighed. “Even for us not all of that information is just available.”

“Your boss has already explained this,” Kuntz said, tapping the butt of his machete against a rack containing test tubes. Jemma winced as they clinked together. “But I think that you two can use your brains and hack into the files.”

Jemma turned to look at Fitz, who was frowning. “Maybe,” he hedged.

Kunz must not know who Skye was if he hadn’t tried to make her do it. Or maybe she was trying, and Jemma and Fitz were just a backup plan?

“No maybe, but I am aware that you will most likely attempt to do something like slip an encoded message into the system to alert SHIELD brass to come and save you.” Kunz waved a finger at them. “So I’ll make sure you are honest with me.” He opened the two black cases he had with him. With the lids propped up, Jemma was able to tell the cases were marked as S.H.I.E.L.D. property.

From one of the cases, Kunz held up what looked like something off of Star Trek. It was a gun of sorts, Jemma had seen the design before, meant to rapidly inject a solution into a person’s vascular system. The liquid in the chamber was clear.

Fitz’s shoulder pushed against hers a little harder. “Um, what’s that?” he asked.

“QNB-T16,” Kunz said, inspecting the device in his hand.

Fitz scoffed. “That’s not real.”

“I was assured there’s no such compound.” Jemma frowned. It was a myth. Truth serum itself was not a truly useful interrogative technique. She’d dabbled with variations on several formulas, but simulation runs had shown them all to be virtually useless.

“Whatever helps you sleep,” Kunz said. “But ask yourselves: why, if it’s all for show, is it kept in a special case that only your boss knows the combination to?” Neither Jemma or Fitz had an answer for that. “He wasn’t really keen on giving me that combination by the way, but when I said my other method to incite his pet nerds into action was to put a bullet in this one,” Kunz pointed at Jemma, “the guy came around.”

Fitz yelled and tried to struggle out of his restraints. “You don’t touch her, you bloody bastard!”

A few of the mercs sniggered.

“It’s alright,” she soothed Fitz, even as she attempted to snap her arms apart and break the zip-tie. Wasn’t that what they’d been shown in training? Or did you have to do something when the person put them on you for that to work? And it wasn’t really alright. She didn’t particularly want to be shot.

Fitz’s face was red, and he was panting.

“No worries, I’m not going to touch your little girlfriend.” Kunz waved the device in his hand at Jemma. “This should make you both incapable of saying anything untrue, and quite willing to divulge any information. All I have to do is ask if you’re doing what I’ve told you. Any deviation and—” He dragged a finger across his throat.

Jemma swallowed hard, and Fitz shuddered.

Smirking, Kuntz strode across the room and pressed the barrel of the device against Jemma’s neck. The metal was cold, and the needle pinched going in. The liquid burned as it entered her bloodstream.

Fitz was staring wide-eyed at her. “Are you okay?” he asked as Kunz opened the second case.

“That hurt,” she said, then frowned. The colors in the room were slightly too bright. “But otherwise I suppose I’m doing fine.”

Kunz injected the second round of truth serum into Fitz, who looked less than pleased.

“Is it working?” Kunz asked. The other men in the room leaned forward, apparently curious.

“I think so,” Jemma said, blinking rapidly. Fitz was doing the same.

“What color panties do you have on?” Kunz asked with a chuckle.

“Don’t you ask her that,” Fitz snapped.

Right as she said, “pink.”

All the men in the room, including Fitz, turned to look at her. She could feel her cheeks burning.

“Are you able to access the SHIELD files?” Kunz asked Fitz, whose ears were slowly turning red.

His eyes didn’t leave Jemma. “I’m not actually sure. I planned to pretend that I had and show you enough classified looking material to satisfy you while stuffing the hard drive you brought full of Wikipedia articles. Hopefully, I could also sneak a signal out on an emergency channel, alerting SHIELD that the Bus has been compromised.” Fitz cringed. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Jemma gave him a sympathetic look.

“And now?” Kunz prompted.

“Now I’m going to attempt to decrypt the files because I can’t stand the thought of anyone being hurt because of me. Especially Jemma. I’m betting you’ll be killed before you’re able to sell the drive. Though now I’m going to be doing it while imagining Jemma in pink knickers.” His grit his teeth. “Didn’t mean to say that last bit, either.”

Jemma didn’t know exactly what to do with that information. She turned to face Fitz. “What kind of underwear do you have on?”

“Blue striped boxer-briefs.” He winced.

“Huh,” she replied as her brain cheerfully conjured up an image of Fitz in those and nothing else. It was not an unpleasing picture.

Oh no.

She tried to shove back the tidal wave of emotions threatening to crash into her.

The stupid, blasted truth serum meant you couldn’t lie to yourself, either. Which meant all the feelings Jemma kept shoved in the furthest recesses of her mind were demanding her attention. The ones that said her best friend was a great deal more than that to her, along with all the lust bunnies she’d spend years corralling.

Oh god, she desperately wanted to bite his earlobe or slide his fingers into her mouth.

Her breath was getting hard to catch as her pulse pounded in her ears.

There was the loud ring of a satellite phone.

Kunz made a face and pulled a phone out of his pocket. “It’s the boss,” he said tersely. “You lot,” he addressed the other men in the room. “These two aren’t going anywhere, go check on the others. They’re the ones we have to worry about.”

The men and their guns left.

“I’ve got to answer this,” Kunz said, holding up the phone, but I’ll be back in a minute.” He followed his men up the stairs as he answered the call. “Yes, sir?”

Jemma let out a sigh of relief as the lab’s doors closed. She turned to look at Fitz. He was gazing at her with a little half smile.

“Did you cheat on the final in Advanced Theory of Electromagnetic Systems?” she asked.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “No. I did not. You just don’t like that I aced that test and you missed a question. And you know I didn’t cheat.”

“I do know you didn’t cheat.” She’d always known. Her emotions were all jumbled, and she felt like she might cry. “I only missed that one, and I’ve been telling myself you cheated so that I wouldn’t feel bad.” Her lower lip stuck out, and she just knew it was quivering. “I’m sorry. That was rotten of me. Of course I know you’d never, but I don’t like being wrong.”

“It’s okay. It was a stupid class anyway. All theory and no application whatsoever. Not even the theory of application. We should have gone for a different elective.”

“Probably, but it was one of the few we could both take, and by that point we didn’t have many classes together anymore, and I missed that.”

Fitz’s face softened. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She’d hated it, actually. They’d still seen each other frequently, for meals and to study, but their different fields of interest meant they’d had to take increasingly divergent academic paths at the Academy. Which had made sense, of course, but had been less than ideal.

“I did too, but I had no idea you weren’t happy about it.”

She sighed and slumped in her chair. The truth serum made her mouth move. “Fitz! Of course I hated it. I saw you less, which was terrible, and I kept expecting you to replace me.”

“Replace you?”

“Yes! With a girl in engineering. Those girls had to have been all over you.”

Fitz blinked once. “What?”

“You were so cute and smart. I knew it was only a matter of time before you suddenly got too busy to see me, or were going to be meeting someone else for lunch.”

Fitz snorted. “That didn’t happen.”

“Thank god.”

“Jemma, I’m very confused right now. We’ve been best friends forever, but I’ve never heard a whisper of you being jealous over me.”

She let her head fall back. “Ugh, that’s because I have to hide how I feel about you. All the time. For so many reasons. If you knew I liked you, but you didn’t like me back, then you’d have to tell me, and things would be awkward all the time between us. And I feel like we’ve been held up as some kind of exotic species. Look, everyone, a man and a woman can be friends without wanting to sleep together! So if I go: oh, dear, no, I want to jump him and ride him like a racehorse, then am I letting people down by not being some paragon of platonic virtue?”

Fitz made a strangled noise.

Jemma tilted her head to see him.

His mouth was opening and closing without a sound coming out.

“Fitz! Are you okay?” He could be allergic to the serum and be choking. “Fitz!”

“Racehorse,” he said weakly.

“Oh.”

“Jemma—” He somehow managed to cut himself off.

Her heart crashed to the floor. Fitz was trying not to hurt her. She’d pretty much told him she wanted to get horizontal with him and he was struggling not to insult her. The heightened emotions from the truth serum meant that she had no control as her entire life fell apart. Sadness bubbled up inside her. This was why she’d never said anything.

He leaned forward, and she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze. She’d always thought his eyes were the most impossible tropical ocean azure blue color.

Oh dear, her mind wasn’t quite as succinct as normal, was it? But they really were very pretty.

“Tell me,” she whispered. Fitz just needed to stop dithering and get it over with. She’d be devastated, but when this ordeal was over, she could put the pieces of her broken heart back together and get over her nearly decade-long crush on her best friend.

“Jemma.” He swallowed thickly. “I love you.”

She gasped, and his lips were on hers, and they were warm and soft and perfect.


	2. Truth Is Always Strange

Jemma tried to follow Fitz’s mouth when he abruptly pulled back from her.

More!

But she was still tied to the bloody chair.

Fitz was breathing hard and looked absolutely terrified. “I didn’t mean to say that,” he squeaked. “Not that I don’t love you, but…shite, just blurting it…”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why not say it?”

“You’ll be mad.”

“That makes no sense. I just got through telling you I fancy you.”

“Not the same.” He shifted in his chair, and she’d bet he was wringing his hands the best he could with them being restrained.

“Oh, you ninny. I love you too.” There, that hadn’t been too bad to say. What had she been so worried about?  

His eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” She frowned. “I want to kiss you more.” He needed to lean back over. Though she might be able to hunch up and bite his shoulder if she tried. Not the same, but needs must. She eyed the plaid shirt he was wearing.

“Since when?”

Jemma cocked her head to the side. “I think since forever. Since we stayed late after class arguing about dielectric polarization.”

“What? That was the first time we met.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But, but…why didn’t you say something?” He tilted his head back, and she made a mental note to lick his throat later.

“I tried flirting, but you didn’t seem interested, so I stuffed away the crush part and—” She shrugged.

He let out a less than happy sounding groan. “Bloody hell, Jemma, I was a painfully shy bloke in new surroundings chatting with the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the universe. Flirting? You could have probably been wearing a sign with ‘Do Me, Fitz’ printed on it and I wouldn’t have believed you meant me.”

Jemma giggled. “I probably could have.”

After a moment, Fitz chuckled as well, but it died quickly. “Lots of wasted time,” he said.

“No, no.” She shook her head. “Lots of good times, fun times. And we know we’re completely compatible. Most couples don’t know how to be friends, or if they can live together, or if they’ll have things to talk about after knowing each other for years, or how to deal with the other when they’ve had a spat.”

“So we skipped to being old marrieds?”

“Suppose so, but now we can figure out if we’re compatible in one more way. I’m willing to bet we are.” She couldn’t stand not touching him, not tasting him, so she curled up, leaned over, and sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

“Jemma!” he yipped, but she didn’t let go. After a few moments, Fitz relaxed and slumped towards her in his chair. The cotton in her mouth wasn’t particularly tasty, but his scent was filling her nose, and she liked being so close to him. He cleared his throat. “Uh, what are you doing?”

She let go just enough to talk. “You stopped kissing me, and I wanted you in my mouth.” Biting wasn’t entirely logical, but the serum was making her feel terribly wonky, and she needed him.

“I want to be in your mouth,” he groaned. “Wait! No…oh, god, that didn’t come out right!”

She straightened up. Fitz was squeezing his eyes closed very tightly, and his face was bright red. This was too much fun. Heat had begun to pool low down in her belly.

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t want oral sex?”

“Yes of course I want—” He cut himself off with a growl. “Jemma, that’s not fair.”

“Why not?”

“Do you want oral sex?” he asked, cracking open an eye.

She wiggled in her chair. “I do believe so. I don’t have any prior experience, but I find the idea of your mouth on my girl parts very intriguing.”

“No prior experience? Do you mean none of the sods you were with—”

“Not so much.” She glanced down. Which was a bit of a mistake. The front of Fitz’s trousers was doing very little to hide the telltale bulge of an erection.

She licked her lips.

“Jemma?”

“Shush, I’m imagining undoing your zip and sucking you into my mouth.”

“Jemma!” He squirmed. “Bugger. Now I’m thinking about that too.”

“Do you think, if I tip my chair over, I might be able to…”

Fitz scrunched up his face, but then his shoulders sagged. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Damn.”

She glanced at him from under her lashes. He was usually so taciturn, especially when it came to private matters. And if she was going to be his girlfriend, there was a lot she’d like to know about. This was a priceless opportunity.

“Fitz—”

He inhaled sharply. “Yes?”

“What would you most like me to do with you, sexually?”

He grit his teeth and struggled against his restraints before collapsing in obvious defeat. “Not fair,” he mumbled again, but then he was speaking. “Doesn’t rightly matter as long as it’s you’re there. But—” His jaw worked, and Jemma leaned forward in anticipation. “I really want to rub my face on your tits and then have you ride me while I watch you play with them.”

“That’s certainly not complicated and entirely doable.” Easily, though she’d not been on top before. It couldn’t be that difficult.

Fitz’s eyes had wandered down towards her chest. “You have nice boobs.”

“You’ve noticed?”

“Yeah, do you remember that pool party we went to while we were at the Academy?”

“Vaguely. It wasn’t very exciting.”

“It was terribly boring, but you wore this bikini and a sarong. Blue bikini, triangle cups. Lots of side boob.”

“You remember what I was wearing? That was ages ago.”

“I’ve been wanking over your tits in that bikini for years.” He snapped his mouth closed, looking completely flustered.

“You in the suit you wore to graduation.”

“What?” He squeaked.

“I get myself off imagining you fucking me in the suit you wore to graduation.” Oh! She giggled. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Not ever.” Talking about all this was making her incredibly turned on. The serum heightened emotional states, which apparently included sexual desire. She would hazard a guess that the effect was not one the creators had intended. Right now it was making her desperate to hump Fitz. She rubbed her thighs together.

“Jemma…” He trailed off, and his expression became shrewd. Oh no. “What would you most like to do with me, sexually?”

Her face burned, but she couldn’t hold back the answer. “Turnabout is fair play. And, oh dear, I want you to desire me so badly that you can’t wait. In my fantasy, we’re alone in the lab, and you bend me over one of the lab benches, pull down my knickers, and do me from behind, hard and fast.” She squirmed. Just thinking about it made her nipple tight and achy.

“I think I could do that. Could do it now. I’m so hard…and why can’t I shut the bloody hell up?”

“I’m really wet,” she answered. Damn it.

“That’s good. I hope this Kunz guy doesn’t kill us. I need to fuck you before I die.”

“That was morbid, but yes, please. As soon as possible. And frequently thereafter.”

Fitz’s lips quirked to the side. “Do you like morning sex?”

“I have no idea, but I think with you the answer would be yes.” Nearly anything with him would be a yes.

“Can you get multiple orgasms?”

“I have with my vibrator.” She pursed her lips. Fitz wasn’t going to win this battle of most embarrassing questions. “Do you toss off in the shower?”

“Frequently.” The stubborn look he’d have when he was trying to solve something tricky was on his face. “Would you let me tie you up?”

“Readily, but only if I can do it to you as well. Can I spank you?”

“God, yes, but not too rough. Would you ride my face?”

That brought her up short. “I think I’d be too embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“I…it’s different, than just having you use your mouth on me. Would you really want me to?”

He grinned. “Yes. But we could sixty-nine if that would make it easier.”

“Oh, yes, it does. Excellent idea.”

“Anything with you sounds like an excellent idea.”  He slowly rolled his hips, and she stared at the way the front of his trousers was tented out in fascination.

“I’m very interested in your penis.”

“It’s very interested in you.”

That was a cheery thought.

“Are you vocal, during sex?” she asked.

“I’ve barely had enough to know. Mostly I bite my lip and try not to make any noise when I masturbate. What about you, are you a screamer?”

She considered this. “I think I’m like you. I haven’t had enough experiences to know.”

“I’d like you to be, vocal, I mean, screaming optional. Though if you want to keep everyone on the Bus awake, just make sure it’s my name you’re yelling, so they know who’s pleasing you.”

“Fitz!” She laughed. He was smiling cheekily.

“Any other kinks I should be aware of?” he asked.

“I prefer you to come inside me instead of money shots or the like, please. Though that’s somewhat negotiable. I’ve actually not had penetrative sex without a condom involved, but…I can’t believe I’m going to say this.”

“Continue! Please!”

“I…I…” She couldn’t stop herself. “I want to fuck you, have you come deep inside me, and then get dressed and go to work so that while I’m talking to someone else or even just leaning over a microscope, I can feel your come leaking out, dripping down my thighs…” Jemma winced. “You’re going to think I’m such a pervert.”

He shook his head frantically. “I want to put my dick in you right now very badly. And…I want to finger you and make you come in completely inappropriate places. Like under the table during a particularly long and boring briefing. Then I can smell you on my fingers, later, and know you came right before we got too busy to even see much of each other for a day or two.”

Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. “You’re the sweetest man alive. That sounds heavenly and dirty but in a good way. I think I might be naughtier than I thought I was.” She frowned. “But I want sweet things, too. Being curled up asleep beside you, holidays spent together, lots of pictures with our arms around each other.”

“A whole life together.”

“Yes. I’ll never get tired of you.”

“Never,” he echoed, then tilted his head. “Jemma, do you want a family? I mean together. With me.”

“Oh, yes. I was thinking two babies, several years apart. With your curly hair and my smile.”

Fitz sucked in a deep breath and for all the world looked like he was about to cry. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Do you think we can kiss again? Otherwise, I’m going to need to bite you some more. I seem to have more of an oral fixation than I realized.” She licked her lips. She’d learned a great deal about herself as well as him today. Now she had to hope that they’d get out of this situation in one piece and get working on being happy together.

Angling himself towards her, Fitz leaned forward and bowed his head slightly. She lifted her chin and their mouths met.

It was so right.

Their lips slid over each other’s, pressing and adjusting until they found just the right slant and force. When it felt comfortable, Jemma shyly opened her mouth further and pressed her tongue against his lips. Fitz opened for her, and the kiss went from wonderful to transcendent.

She moaned as her tongue pressed deep into his mouth. His tongue stroked hers, pressing boldly against it and teasingly stroking the underside.

It made her crazy with desire.

Fitz tasted wonderful, and he kissed like a dream. She would have been jealous, wondering how he’d become so skilled, except she could feel him experimenting, making tiny corrections and adjustments to his movements depending on her responses. He didn’t know. He was just being himself, learning as he went.

If this was what kissing him felt like, making love to him was going to be…her brain shorted out.

Good. It was going to be good.

Really good.

She was making delighted, happy noises from the pleasure of his mouth on hers. Her inhibitions were completely gone. Stupid truth serum.

Or wonderful, delightful serum that’d allowed them to say everything they’d been scared to and now she had a boyfriend.

The boyfriend.

Best day ever.

The door to the lab swooshed open.

Well, almost the best day. Not being kidnapped and tied up would be nice.

Heavy boots tromped in.

Jemma didn’t open her eyes, didn’t break the kiss, because she didn’t want to. Fitz was much more interesting than some loser with a gun.

Kunz’s voice was rough. “What in the hell is going on?”


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

“What the hell?” Kunz said. “I leave for ten minutes, and you two are making out like teenagers?”

Jemma reluctantly broke the kiss. “It’s the serum.”

“It made you lock lips?”

“Would you go away?” Fitz growled, trying to capture her mouth again.

Kunz snorted.

“It made us talk,” Jemma said. “Like it’s supposed to, and I love him. I love Fitz.”

“I love you too,” Fitz replied his eyes going dreamy as he gazed at her.

Kunz looked heavenward. “Seriously, you just figured this out? I’ve known you two for less than an hour, and I thought you were already together. Look, no dying if you get me the information I want. The man funding this little op is riding my ass to hurry up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jemma said. “Mean bosses are the worst.”

“Yeah,” Fitz added. “The worst.”

Kunz gave them a withering look. “Just get the damn information, boy. I’m going to untie you, and you’re going to get to work. I’ll stand here with a gun to your girlfriend’s head. I think you’ll find that very motivational.”

Fitz frowned and shook his head. “I’ll panic, and it won’t work to leave her tied up. I’ll need Jemma’s help. Not that either of us is going to be able to concentrate.”

“Why the fuck not?” Kunz rubbed at a temple.

“Well, we’ve been sitting here and talking about sex stuff,” Jemma said, wincing. Way to go, tell the bad man all about that.

“I found out a lot about her,” Fitz added.

“I learned a lot about him.” Jemma smiled at Fitz, and then they were excitedly talking over one another.

“—he likes my boobs—”

“—she’s got an oral fixation—”

“—I need to taste him—”

“—it’s all resulted in us—”

“Being very turned on,” Jemma finished, wiggling in her chair.

Kunz looked like he wanted to punch something. “So, you’re telling me you can’t get the information I want because…”

“I need to put my dick in my girlfriend,” Fitz said, then turned to her. “Uh, sorry, I can’t actually stop talking.”

“I know,” Jemma said. “It’s okay. I want your dick inside me too.”

He beamed at her.

Kunz dragged a hand over his face. “Terrific. This is just…terrific. I expected trained spies, but I end up dealing with two horny nerds.”

“I’m really am horny,” Jemma agreed, then sighed. Not what she should be saying to the man with a gun.

“Me too,” Fitz added. “And I’ll be really glad when this serum’s worn off.”

“Look,” Kunz growled. “The doors to the lab lock from the outside. You have thirty minutes. Don’t try anything funny. All communications are being monitored by my men. After thirty minutes, if you don’t have what I want, I’ll drag one of your friends down here and execute them while you watch. If you two want to take a few minutes to hump, then be my guest. Just get the damn info onto the hard drive.”

Kunz flicked open a switchblade and sliced through their restraints. Jemma rubbed feeling back into her hands while Fitz did the same. The lab doors swooshed open, and Kunz paused. “I’ll have a man on the stairs. These doors open, you’re dead.” He walked through, let the doors close, and poked at the control panel until the emergency containment lights went on. A few seconds later he was up the stairs.

Jemma stood and stretched, her eyes on Fitz as he pushed himself out of his chair.

“Will we have time to download what this guy wants if we…you know?” she asked.

Fitz made a face. “I think so. And I was telling the truth.” He put his hands on her hips. “I don’t think I can concentrate on anything besides you.”

“Thank goodness, because I know I can’t.”

He pulled her forward, and his mouth crashed into hers as he ground himself against her. Jemma moaned and eagerly pressed back, heat flooding her belly as her pussy pulsed with need.

It was so much better than she’d imagined.

He was warm and solid under her hands, his erection a hard line in his trousers that was driving her to distraction.

With a gasp, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him a step back. He whimpered in protest until her hands went to the front of his trousers. She unhooked the fastener and lowered the zip, but then his palms wrapped around her wrists.

“Jemma—” he said raggedly.

She looked up into his face, finding it lined with worry. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“I’m scared you won’t like it.”

“Your penis?”

He huffed. “Yes, my blasted penis.”

“Why?” She looked back down at the front of his trousers.

“I don’t know! What if you don’t? I can’t change it. It’s attached.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “Okay. Okay, Fitz. Um…I’m going to acknowledge your fear because I know you’re being very truthful with me, but I’m also going to tell you I think you have nothing to worry about.”

“Alright, uh, go...go ahead.”

She pushed his trousers down to his knees and grabbed the elastic waist of his pants, hesitating only a second before doing the same with them.

Oh. Wow. He certainly didn’t have anything to be concerned or shy about.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“It’s perfect. And I want it in my mouth,” she breathed.

“Jemma?” he sounded bewildered.

Colors were still too bright, and the world remained slightly off-kilter, but she was absolutely sure what she wanted.

“Back up,” she said, and Fitz did until he bumped into the lab table behind him. “Now up you go, lay supine.”

He did as he was told without hesitating, which was its own little thrill. As Fitz lay down, she stripped off her clothes and dropped them into a pile on the floor. Naked, she climbed up after him and straddled his legs.

He was breathing harshly as she swept her palms up his thighs. Her gaze was locked on his cock, which was stiffly curving up between the tails of his shirt to lie on his belly. She licked her lips, and Fitz’s breathing hitched.

“My last series of tests were clean, and I’ve had no reason that would have changed. Being somewhat of the medical officer, I know your STD profile came back negative as well. Any reason that would have changed?”

“You know there’s not,” he huffed.

“No, I don’t. It’s not like I keep tabs on you to that degree.”

“Oh…I…I thought you would know I wasn’t sleeping with anybody.”

Jemma shrugged. “I liked to think that, but without asking it’s impossible to know for sure.”

“Er, what about…it’s not like I have a condom in my back pocket. I didn’t exactly think this was how my day was going to go.”

“Implant, so I don’t have to worry about it,” she said, tilting her head. A bead of liquid had appeared on the tip of his cock, and she was crazy to know how he tasted. Unable to stop herself, she leaned down and sucked the head of his cock between her lips.

Oh.

Good.

He tasted good.

She hummed in happiness and Fitz cursed as his hips lifted off the bench.

“Jemma…” he groaned. “Jemma, stop, or I’m going to…”

She paused. That didn’t sound so bad.

“Please, this first time, I want you up here.”

Ah, of course. Reluctantly, and with a few lingering licks, Jemma let him go and scooted up his body.

Fitz’s eyes roamed over her, though they did frequently get stuck on her chest. He braced himself with a hand and pushed himself up so he could kiss her, his other palm cupping the back of her head. His lips were soft and sweet but gone a moment later as he pulled gently on her hair to get her to sit more upright. His mouth closed around one of her breasts.

A white-hot bolt of pleasure coursed from her nipple straight to her core and she squeaked.

Fitz stopped what he was doing. “You okay?”

“That felt wonderful.” She was panting.

“Jems, are you sure you want to do this with me? We’re under the influence, sort of. Can we even consent? I don’t want…later I don’t want you to regret…”

She carded a hand through his hair. “It’s truth serum. Of course we can consent. It’s like super consent. And I want to do this with you more than anything.”

“We should probably hurry then.”

“Right.” She frowned as Fitz lay back down. “It’s not as if either of us requires foreplay at the moment.”

He nodded, and she lifted herself up, wrapping her hand around his prick and aligning it with her opening. Letting out a soft breath, her eyes went to his face as she slowly impaled herself on him. He almost looked like he was in pain. When she’d taken his entire length in, she paused, adjusting to the stretch of her inner walls around his cock.

“Is it okay?” he asked, voice hardly more than a whisper.

“It’s very okay. But I haven’t had sex like this before, so give me a second to figure it out.”

He looked dazed. “Sure…that’s, sure.”

Fitz’s palms were hot on her hips as she began to roll her pelvis. She was very slick, and his cock slid easily in and out of her, the feeling overwhelming. It was delicious, wonderful, amazing.

Jemma needed more. She sped up, her hands going around Fitz’s forearms for support as she frantically rocked her hips.

“Jemma, Jemma, look at us! Look!” Fitz’s fingers clutched at her. His head was lifted, and he was staring at where their bodies were joined. She bowed her head until she could see as well.

The sight of her vaginal lips spread wide around his shaft as she rode him made her inner walls tighten. It was incredibly erotic, and her entire body shuddered, and then her head fell back, and she moaned loudly as an orgasm crashed into her. Her rhythm became ragged, and she ground hard against him with every stroke.

“So beautiful,” Fitz was whispered. She opened her eyes to find that he looked close to tears. “I can’t believe…always wanted to see you come so badly…I love you.”

“I love you too,” she panted, even as his hands tugged at her hips. She started moving again, groaning at the feel of his cock deep inside her.

It was all so much. So much love, so much pleasure, so much truth all at once.

Fitz made a ragged sound and pushed himself upright, capturing one of her nipples with her mouth as she continued to work herself on his shaft. His other hand grabbed her ass, yanking her hard against him every time she surged forward.

Her thighs were quivering, and she was having trouble catching her breath. “I think I’m going to come again.”

He made a noise like a growl, and the vibrations around her nipple send her over the edge. Her vision whited out, and she was mewling his name. Pleasure washed over her, and her entire world became the man whose body she was linked with.  

She came back down, her head swimming with bliss. Part of her wanted to collapse, but instead, she continued riding Fitz as he mouthed her nipples. His mouth was ridiculously hot, and their bodies were slick with sweat.

“Jemma,” he hoarsely whispered against her breasts, and she cradled his head as he started thrusting up into her. “Jemma, oh god, Jemma!”

With a final grunt, he came, his face a picture of pained ecstasy. His cock jerked inside her, and his come filled her in a warm rush. He dropped down onto the lab bench, muscles twitching, and she lay down on him, pressing soft kisses to his throat.

He raised his head to look at her. “That was bloody brilliant.”

“And only our first time together. Imagine how we’ll be after several months or years of practice.”

“Years,” he echoed, a smile turning the corners of his lips up.

Something knotted inside Jemma relaxed and unraveled. “Years,” she said again, running her fingers through her hair. “Years and years.”

He gently kissed her lips, but then pulled back. “We should get to work.”

Reluctantly, she climbed off him, the loss of his body heat making her shiver. She dressed as he stood and pulled his trousers up and tried to pat down his hair.

“How do I look?” he asked. His curls were still a mess.

“Bit of a lost cause, I’m afraid.”

He shrugged and sat down in front of a computer, pulling up files as Jemma brought over the hard drive the bad guys wanted them to download the information onto and plugged it in. She put a hand on Fitz’s shoulder as she leaned over to see what he was doing.

Oh, that was his come leaking out to soak her knickers. She had to hide a giggle behind her hand.

Fitz was clicking keys quickly and surely. What he was doing became apparent to her after a few seconds.

“Do you think they’ll ask the right questions?” she said, “and this bit of syntax is wrong.” Jemma pointed at the screen where Fitz was writing a program that would start up after the external hard drive was removed from the Bus and force it into overload, rendering it useless. He’d already breached S.H.I.E.L.D. security, which had taken next to no time, and was feeding data onto the drive.

If Kunz never specifically asked about such a program, neither of them would be forced to reveal it. While it was a gamble, it was one she was willing to risk. Neither of them would willingly betray S.H.I.E.L.D.

Behind them, the doors to the lab whisked open, and they both jumped. “It’s not been half an hour yet,” Fitz said tersely, not glancing away from the computer screen as he typed.

“No worry,” Coulson said, and Jemma whipped around to face him as relief crashed into her.

“Oh, sir, it’s so wonderful to see you! What happened?”

“You two,” Ward said as he clanged down the stairs and into the lab.

Jemma shared a look with Fitz. “Us?” she asked.

Coulson rubbed his temple.

“Yeah.” Ward walked over and yanked the USB cable out of the hard drive. “That Kunz guy was up top for a few minutes, whispering to his cronies, then they laughed and pulled up a security camera feed from down here.”

“Oh no,” Jemma said.

“Oh yes.” Ward patted Fitz on the back. “Every last one of them was around that table watching you two get it on like a couple of frenzied weasels. Even the guy that was supposed to be watching the door abandoned his post. May and I took the opportunity to get out of our restraints, disarm the mercs, and get them locked up. We’ll be altering our flight path to bring them to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base shortly so they can be dealt with.”

Fitz was neon red. “Uh…did any of you, uh, see…anything?”

“Not really. Just enough before Skye cut the feed to know Jemma was getting a hell of a pony ride.”

Fitz made a dying cat noise, and Jemma rather wished the floor would open up and swallow her.

“Good on you,” Ward said, giving Fitz a wink and a thumbs up. Fitz grimaced at the same time he sat up a little straighter.

“Sir,” Jemma said, turning to Coulson.

“I don’t want to know anything.” He waved a hand. “I thought you two were already a couple when you were invited to be on the team.”

“I know it’s against the rules—”

Fitz grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Coulson crossed his arms and sighed. “I’m not about to throw the rule book at you, but please keep it circumspect.”

Jemma met Fitz’s gaze. He was gritting his teeth.

She smiled weakly at Coulson. “We can attempt to, sir.”

“No promises,” Fitz said. “I desperately need to try and make her scream while I’m—” he tried to cut himself off, but the truth serum wouldn’t let him. “While I’m eating her out,” he finished in a rush.

Coulson made a face while Ward smirked. Jemma could feel her face burning from how red it was. Though that did sound like a delightful idea.

“That’s great, Fitz,” Coulson said. “But you two are close to the hour mark when you’re just going to fall asleep. I suggest picking a bunk to go and curl up in together.”

Jemma nodded, and Fitz stood, tugging the hand he was holding and leading her towards the stairs. Jemma yawned.

“And in the future, guys,” Coulson said as they passed him. “In regards to any of this stuff, just lie to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I'd very much like to hear your thoughts (short comments, long comments, hearts for kudos, I'll answer questions, and I do respond-even if sometime it takes me a hot minute!), and that's whether I posted this 10 seconds, 10 months, or 10 years or more ago!
> 
> -sunAlso, 4/11/2018 1809


End file.
